


Run away

by MysteryWeb



Series: Mystery Web drabbles [1]
Category: Edge of Winter (2016), Prisoners (2013)
Genre: Future Fic, Future Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker is Bradley Baker, Post-Edge of Winter (2016) Movie, Post-Prisoners (2013) Movie, Protective Quentin Beck, Quentin Beck is Detective Loki (Prisoners)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Quentin finds Peter on the side of the road. Who would know that this kid is the key for the case that doesn't let him sleep?





	Run away

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Huye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156020) by [MysteryWeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb). 

The case of the missing girls was solved and detective Beck was heading home.

He found a truck at one side of the road and his instinct made him to check it out what was going on.

Inside the car he found an injured boy. This boy -Peter was his name- had lost his only relative in hands of a couole of men who pretended to have a good time by hurting them. Beck had been chasing those men since a few years ago; finding in Peter the needed leads to keep with that case was a bless.

“I wanna learn everything”, the young boy said, anger sparkling through his eyes after he shot for the first time in his entire life. “I want you to teach me everything.”

Beck felt something, hell yeah he did, but maybe it was something he didn’t expected to feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us!  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web), [Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com/), [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino)


End file.
